Forever
by ShadowsintheFlames
Summary: The Doctor confessed his love to Rose on Bad Wolf Bay. Beginning with the scene from Bay Wolf Bay at the end of "Journey's End" and AU from there. Now she can stay with him forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story begins with the scene from "Journey's End" at Bad Wolf Bay. This is pretty much an AU of what would have happened if Rose had stayed on the TARDIS. Sorry if this first chapter is kind of slow.

disclaimer: tragically, I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Alright. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly. "Go on, say it."

"I said, 'Rose Tyler.' " answered the Doctor.

"And? How was that sentence gonna end?" pushed Rose.

A million thoughts raced through the Doctor's mind. This point in time was in flux. It was not a fixed point. Whatever his actions were right now would have a lasting impact on history.

The Doctor watched as a memories flashed through his mind.

_Rose refused his offer to travel with him the first time he asked. The Doctor tried to deny how desperately he needed someone by his side. He closed the door to the TARDIS, ignoring the empty feeling in his chest. Without thinking he opened the door again and poked his head out. "Did I mention it travels in time?"_

_Rose looked absolutely stunning in that blue gown. It was ridiculous how a dress could open his eyes to a host of new possibilities. As soon as they bid their farewells to Charles Dickens (it was fantastic they got to meet him) he mind once again wandered to Rose and all that could be._

_The Doctor felt himself getting too close to Rose. Once they defeated the Slitheen at Downing Street, Rose wanted to have tea with her mother. The Doctor forced Rose to choose between her mother and herself. He knew if she chose him he wouldn't be able to let her go again. She chose him._

_The Doctor scowled as he walked away from Rose. He was so angry. She had wounded the universe. She would live with the consequences. But it was himself he was angry with. Rose had shouted angrily as he walked away that he would come back. He was furious because she was right. He had allowed himself to get too attached to her. It was only a matter of time before his resolve broke and he went running back to her._

_Envy. Why does it overwhelm him as he watches the mysterious Captain Jack flirt with Rose?_

_"The world doesn't end when the Doctor dances." declared Rose. It took a LOT of convincing, but here he was, dancing with Rose Tyler in the middle of the London Blitz. He was aware of every breath Rose took, the way her hands felt in his, the way their faces were mere inches apart._

_"I think you need and Doctor." the Doctor declared, crushing his lips against Rose's as he absorbed the power of the vortex. He didn't have to kiss her. any physical contact would do, but he knew if he kissed her now she would never remember it. This was his only chance to know what it would feel like to kiss her. He could never if she remembered, because then she would never be able to move on like he knew she would eventually have to._

_"You were fantastic." declared the Doctor, glad that she would be the last thing these eyes saw. "And you know what? So was I." The world exploded in golden light and pain._

_Relief. The Doctor had been afraid Rose wouldn't want to travel with him now that he wore a new face._

_Shock, then pleasure. Rose pressed her lips hungrily against his. This was completely unlike Rose, but for a moment he relaxed and kissed her back, savoring a second kiss he never hoped would happen._

_They sat together in the base on that impossible planet with a black hole for a sun. Rose timidly suggested they could live together if they got stranded without the TARDIS in that time zone. He and Rose joked, but the Doctor couldn't help but think even if he lost the TARDIS, he would look forward to his future._

_The Doctor stood in to TARDIS, tears rolling down his cheeks as he burned up the rest of the star though Rose's image had already faded. She loved him. He never got the chance to tell her he felt the same way. Now it was too late._

The Doctor pulled himself back to the present.

He looked at Jackie and the metacrisis to give him the strength to do what needed to be done. He couldn't just take Jackie's daughter away from her forever, he was too familiar with the pain of losing one's children forever. Even more important, he knew just how painful it was to lose Rose, it had happened before. He couldn't do that to his metacrisis.

The Doctor noticed Donna out of the corner of his eye. She caught him looking at her and she tilted her head slightly toward Rose, encouraging him to take what he had dreamed of for so long.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose again. Her expression was heavily guarded, but he could see the spark of hope in her eyes.

"I love you." whispered the Doctor, his voice barely audible. The moment he said it, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What?" asked Rose, hope and fear at war in her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." the Doctor repeated, feeling slightly giddy.

Rose threw her arms around the Doctor and crushed their lips together. It was their first real kiss (the Doctor doubted Rose even remembered their previous two kisses) and it was everything the Doctor had dreamed of. It was passionate and thrilling, sealing an unspoken promise of new beginnings.

Rose abruptly pulled away.

The Doctor's eyes followed Rose as she threw her arms around Jackie Tyler. From over her daughter's shoulder, Jackie threw the Doctor a murderous glare. The Doctor knew he should feel guilty about stealing Rose forever, but he felt no regrets. The metacrisis just looked at the Doctor in resignation, a strange mixture of betrayal and acceptance written across his face.

"Tell Dad and Tony I love them." Rose said to her mother.

Jackie stalked straight up to the Doctor. "Well, I can see you really love her. You take care of her, Doctor, or I'll tear another hole between worlds to avenge her. Treat her right."

The Doctor merely nodded. He completely believed that Jackie Tyler would tear apart entire universes for her daughter.

Jackie then leaned closer. "Since it seems I won't get another chance, I give the two of you my blessing. For her sake I hope you find happiness." she whispered in his ear.

The Doctor stared at Jackie as she walked away. That was certainly unexpected.

Rose embraced her mother one last time, them disappeared into the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned to the metacrisis.

"So, I believe you have a choice now." declared the Doctor. "Come with us back to our universe, or stay in this one."

The metacrisis kept his eyes on the Doctor as he carefully weighed his options, before coming to a decision.

"I'll be returning with you." decided the metacrisis.

Before the Doctor could respond the metacrisis wandered into the TARDIS after Rose.

"Well space man, looks like everything worked out just fine after all." declared Donna cheerily.

The Doctor smiled back at his best friend. She was right. Everything was going to be fine.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Please review! Any feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or added this to their favorites or follows. So, this is another slow, shorter chapter. Hopefully things will pick up after this.

Also, I'm from the United States, so I'd appreciated some feedback on how I've done sounding British.

disclaimer: sadly, I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Doctor sat hunched on the stairs of console room.

He should have known it was too good to be true. He had Rose back, but he lost Donna.

Traveling with Martha had been fun, but Donna had been exactly what the Doctor needed to heal. She made the loss of the Master hurt less. Unlike Martha, she never wanted the Doctor romantically, she never tried to replace Rose.

Then there was the dilemma of what to do with the metacrisis now. The Doctor had not anticipated losing Donna. He had hoped Donna would have been able to heal the metacrisis, but she was gone now. The metacrisis needed someone to stand by his side though.

The Doctor began thinking of all the people who could be there for the metacrisis, but all he could think of was that he was basically trying to replace Donna, which made him feel worse.

Rose appeared behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him.

The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into Rose's embrace.

For a moment he allowed his troubles to be forgotten, letting Rose's presence sooth him.

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor sit hunched over on the steps of the console room.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the Doctor. He needed comfort now.

The Doctor was clearly miserable, and Rose was sorry about that, but at the same time she could not help but feel happy and excited. She was going to stay with him forever, just like she promised.

Rose felt the Doctor relax into her arms. He looked so tired right then. His face appeared as young as ever, yet his eyes were so old and sad, ancient, even. It reminded her of how he looked the first time he stood with her on Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose wished she could do more for the lonely Time Lord. She barely knew Donna though, and could think of nothing to say that could ease the Doctor's pain. All she could do was sit next to him, an unspoken reminder that he would never be alone again.

* * *

The metacrisis stood on the other side of the console. His arms were crossed. His face cast in shadows from the downward tilt of his head. His eyes were trained upon the Doctor.

The single heart of the metacrisis burned with resentment at the Doctor. All the suffering the metacrisis had experienced in his short life so far had been because of the Doctor. He had committed genocide mere minutes after his birth to save the Doctor and his companions. He had lost Rose - though he had never really had her to begin with - because the Doctor owned her heart. He lost Donna because the Doctor disposed his excess regeneration energy in his old hand, which created the metacrisis in the first place. He could never really be the Doctor, the man he remembered being, because he had never been him in the first place.

The metacrisis thought for a minute. He needed a name. He wasn't going to just be known as "the extra Doctor" or "the metacrisis." He needed a name of his own so he could be his own person.

It was easy to pick a name. John Smith. The name the Doctor had always used when he did not want to be the Doctor.

John Smith turned away from the couple. It was too painful to watch them.

John turned to examine the console. He stroked the console lovingly, smiling bitterly. He was going to miss the TARDIS, but he did not think he could stay and watch Rose and the Doctor grow closer. He would go mad.

After a while John became aware of someone standing next to him. He turned to see that the Doctor had extracted himself from Rose's embrace and was now examining the console. Rose stood be the Doctor's side, casting him a worried, loving glance.

John felt a twist of jealousy as he looked at Rose. He wanted someone who would look at him like that.

Rose must have felt John's eyes on her, because she turned to look at him.

Their eyes met. Rose's eyes were still filled with concern. It warmed John to know she might actually care about his well-being. Her eyes lacked the deep, passionate love that lit them when she looked at the Doctor. That hurt, but it was expected. There was also something akin to pity or guilt in her eyes.

Rose turned back to the Doctor, this time examining what he was doing. John followed Rose's eyes. The Doctor was punching in coordinates.

"Doctor, where are we going?" asked Rose.

In response, the Doctor turned to face John.

"He needs someone, like I need you, Rose." the Doctor stated.

"Yeah? But where are we going?" Rose persisted.

The Doctor locked eyes with John.

"Farringham School for boys, 1913."

The Doctor paused for dramatic effect, then jerked a lever on the console.

The TARDIS wheezed and shook before lurching violently to a stop.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finished another chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this. It's really encouraging to know people like what I write. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: unfortunately, I still don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rose was the first to recover from the rough landing.

Rose ran to the door and flung it open. She stepped out and drank in the sight of the world before her.

"Oh! Doctor, it's snowing!" Rose exclaimed.

The world outside was dressed in white, and big thick snowflakes continued to fall. The TARDIS had landed in a stone archway. There was an old-fashioned gas lamp attached to one of the walls.

The Doctor, and the... metacrisis emerged from the TARDIS behind her.

They both smiled at her, then almost simultaneously frowned in concentration.

Rose could not help but laugh at the strange sight of the Doctor and the metacrisis. In perfect synch, the two men stepped out from under the arch and stuck their tongues out to taste the snow. After they tasted it, they get this look the Doctor always got when trying to figure something out. "London, earth. Well, at least we're on the right planet." they both muttered, too softly for the other to hear. After a moment they both ran back into the TARDIS. Rose could not help but notice the scowl that manifested on the face of the metacrisis when he saw the Doctor entering the TARDIS first.

It was the strangest sensation, watching those two.

Rose recalled standing on Bad Wolf Bay and arguing with the Doctor. The Doctor had insisted that he and the metacrisis were the same man. Rose had disagreed, not believing him.

Rose would only ever love the fully Time Lord Doctor, but she could see now why the Doctor insisted he and the metacrisis were the same man. They thought the same thoughts. Felt the same emotions.

Rose shivered a little. In her excitement it never occurred to her that it was cold. Now she cold feel the cold seeping into her bones.

Rose retreated back into the warmth of the TARDIS. She would need warmer clothes before she could explore.

* * *

John was irritated. They had landed in the wrong time. True, he had nt been piloting the TARDIS, but he and the Doctor had the same driving skills. If John had been the one flying the time machine, this is still were they would have landed. Then he stepped outside and analyzed the situation just as he always did, before seeing the Doctor and remembering that he had never done that before, the Doctor had.

So now it was the Doctor that frowned as he examined the readings on the screen. John stood to the side scowling.

John heard the door latch closed, and the scowl immediately melted off his face as he saw Rose enter. She was shivering, but grinning, her cheeks the same color as the flower she was named after.

"So where are we, Doctor?" asked Rose, striding toward the console. She stopped next to John. "This doesn't look like a boys' school."

Sheepishly, the Doctor turned to Rose and John.

"I may have gone a bit farther back than planned." confessed the Doctor.

"How far?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

Rose burst out laughing.

The Doctor stood straighter, attempting to preserve his dignity.

John was torn between flushing with embarrassment over the Doctor's driving skills and laughing with Rose.

John's eyes darted back and forth between the Doctor and Rose before he joined Rose in laughing at the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor felt so many emotions at the sight of the two before him. Rose, his wonderful human that never gave up on him, and the metacrisis. The sight of Rose laughing sparked a warm feeling that spread through the Doctor. He was glad he made her laugh, even if it was at his expense. Watching the metacrisis laugh was peculiar. It was like looking into a mirror and having his reflection laugh at him. He felt something darker in him stir at the sight of Rose laughing at him with his double.

He really should come up a real name for the metacrisis. He probably did not appreciate being nameless.

"Well, shall we go out?" asked the Doctor, gesturing toward the door.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose.

The metacrisis turned to Rose.

"Don't you need a coat?" he asked awkwardly. "I though I saw you shivering when you came in."

"Oh! Yes. Thanks for reminding me...?"

"John. John Smith."

"Thank you, John Smith." Rose smiled tentatively.

The Doctor felt a wave of guilt and envy. He should have noticed Rose shivering. Rose should have smiled at him.

No, envy was stupid. He and the metacrisis - no, John Smith - were practically the same man. He was pretty much envious of himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rose was wearing a warm winter coat that had belonged to one of the Doctor's previous companions, probably Sarah Jane.

Rose and the Doctor strolled out hand in hand. John trailed close behind, keeping Rose between himself and the Doctor to the best of his ability.

The place seemed deserted at first. Then they took another turn, and suddenly they were standing in a crowded marketplace.

Rose turned to grinned at the Doctor, and found him returning it.

People were everywhere. Some stood behind stands, selling and buying things. Others guided horses towing carts. Most were talking with their friends. There was even a group of singing Christmas carols. They all wore old-fashioned clothes like people wore when they met Charles Dickens and Queen Victoria.

Rose noticed John out of the corner of her eye. He approached a boy and spoke.

"You there, boy. What day is this?" asked John.

"Christmas Eve, Sir." answered the boy.

"What year?"

"You think or something?"

"Oi! Just answer the question."

"Year of our Lord, 1851, Sir."

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull." the Doctor muttered to Rose.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A woman shouted from somewhere close by.

"Who, me?" asked the Doctor. His face broke out into a grin. He tightened his grip on Rose's hand, then took off.

Rose turned to look for John, it would be problematic if the trio got separated.

John was already ahead of them, running at top speed toward the woman's voice.

* * *

**So, I'm sure most of you know where this is going. ;)**

**John is going to be leaving withing the next few chapters, so who should I send him off with? Joan Redfern from "Human Nature"/"The Family of Blood" or Lady Christina de Souza from "Planet of the Dead"? Let me know what you think.**

**As always, any feedback is appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter done. I'm so sorry about the wait. I was dancing in The Nutcracker over the weekend, then I had no inspiration. (And yes I realize I'm just making excuses) ****Anyway, enough about me.**

**To avoid confusion, I'm calling the real Doctor the Doctor. The Jackson Lake Doctor will be called the future Doctor. Sometimes I'll say "the Doctors" to refer to all three (the Doctor, the Jackson Lake Doctor, and John Smith). John Smith may be human, but he is a version of the Doctor.**

**That's enough talking now. This is a longer chapter (for my standards anyway). Thanks for all the positive feedback. On with the story!**

**disclaimer: as always, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Doctor! Doctor!"

John reached the shouting first.

The woman who was shouting was in one of the empty alleys. She was backing away from a pair of doors. Whatever was on the other side was trying to escape. From the looks of it, it would not be long either.

The woman was dressed like the locals, so she was probably from this time. She was pretty. She had dark skin like Martha, and as much hair as River Song.

John grabbed the woman by the shoulders. "Don't worry! Don't worry! Stand back!" instructed John.

The thing continued to pound on the door.

"Ooh. Okay. I've got it." said John. "And whatever that thing is, I think you should get out of here."

"Doctor!" the woman continued to scream.

John scowled. It could not be that obvious he was not the Doctor, could it? They had the same face. Well, that hardly mattered at the moment. He could brood about that when his life was not being threatened by the mystery beast on the other side of that door.

"I'm here! I'm here now!" shouted the Doctor as he approached with Rose.

"Doctor!" the woman continued to scream.

"Oh no. I'm standing right here." said the Doctor.

"Don't be stupid." said the woman with a shake of her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." repeated the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" asked the woman.

"Just the Doctor." answered the Doctor.

"Well there can't be two of ya."

John felt confusion as he continued to restrain the woman. If this woman knew about the Doctor, and she knew John was not the Doctor, then she knew he was the Doctor's human clone. But if she knew about him being the clone, why did she not recognize the face he was cloned from?

A strange man dressed in the clothing of the time appeared, running toward the group.

"Where do you think you've been?" asked the woman.

"Right then! Don't worry! Stand back!" commanded the man. "What're we looking at?"

"Hold on, who are you?" asked Rose. Her face mirrored the confusion John felt.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only, and the best." declared the new man. "Rosita! Give me the sonic screwdriver."

John searched the Doctor's memories, but could not remember ever looking like this man. This must be a future version of the Doctor.

"What?" asked John. Much to his annoyance he heard the Doctor ask the same in nearly perfect unison.

"Now hurry up and get back to the TARDIS." commanded the future Doctor.

"Back to the what?" John repeated, this time not caring that the Doctor was asking the same thing.

"If you would stand back sir, this is a job for a Time Lord." declared the future Doctor.

"Job for a 'what' lord?" asked John. He noticed smugly that the Doctor that shared his face had decided to leave the question asking to John.

The future Doctor did not get a chance to answer though, because the creature had finally succeeded in tearing down the door.

"Oh! That's new." exclaimed the future Doctor.

"Doctor," whispered Rose. "that looks like..."

"Yeah." muttered John.

Without thinking John took hold of Rose's wrist. Gently, he pulled her from behind their Doctor and pushed her back with Rosita.

The creature looked like a strange hybrid of some sort. It had the body of some kind of hairy ape with shaggy fur, but its face was the unmistakable metal mask of a cyberman. What was it? What was it doing here?

"Allons-y!" the future Doctor and John's double declared. In perfect unison, they pulled out their sonic screwdrivers.

"And I thought it was weird when there were two of ya." John heard Rose mutter.

John could not help but laugh.

* * *

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight now." explained the future Doctor. "Step back sir!"

The "beast" growled, then leapt over the group onto the opposite wall. Like Spider-Man, it stuck to the wall and began to climb higher.

"Some sort of primitive conversion." the Doctor heard John explain to Rose. "Like they took the brain of a cat, or a dog."

"Talking's very well. Rosita!" the future Doctor held out his arm expectantly.

"I'm ready." The woman - Rosita - handed the future Doctor a rope.

"Watch and learn." The future Doctor began swinging the rope like a lasso.

The Doctor had to back up and duck as the future Doctor swung the rope. As he back up he stumbled and bumped into John. "Sorry."

The loop caught the cyber-thing. The future Doctor pulled and the rope tightened around the creature.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Now then! Let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth."

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it, unable formulate a question.

The cyber-beast was stronger than anticipated. It continued to climb despite the rope, dragging the future Doctor up the side of the building with it. "Agh!"

This was definitely turning into one of the most eventful days of the Doctor's long life. He had been cloned, reunited with Rose, lost Donna, landed in the wrong time (_again_), met a future version of himself, and now said future self was being dragged up the side of a building by an odd cyber-animal.

* * *

Rose let out a sigh. How did the Doctor manage to find trouble in every place they landed?

Rose watched as the future Doctor was dragged up the side of the building by the cyber-beast.

"Ah, I might be in a little bit of trouble." said the future Doctor.

To Rose's irritation John pushed Rose back with Rosita. John muttered something to himself, then leapt forward and grabbed the rope. The creature continued to scale the side of the building though.

The Doctor hesitated a moment longer. "Nothing changes." he muttered to himself. Then he lunged forward and grabbed the rope as well. "I've got you!"

The creature just kept on climbing though. Dragging its three passengers with it. Rose and Rosita could do nothing but watch helplessly as the thing scaled the wall, taking their Doctors with it.

"You idiots!" Rosita shouted up at the Doctors.

Rose was caught somewhere between laughter and horror. It was rather comical to see the three men, all versions of the Doctor, being pulled up the side of a building by a alien hybrid. On the other hand, she had not seen this particular kind of alien since that day at Canary Warf.

"Agh! Perhaps if you can pull..." shouted the future Doctor.

"In this position I couldn't not pull, could I?" John shouted.

The cyber-beast reached a window at the top of the building, and leapt into it.

"Then I suggest you and your friend let go sir." said the future Doctor.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Doctor." insisted the Doctor.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked John.

"No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar - ah!" The future Doctor's last statement was lost as the creature disappeared into a window.

Why did the future Doctor not remember wearing the face that the Doctor and John were now wearing?

The future Doctor, John, and the Doctor disappeared into the window too a moment later.

Rosita appeared by Rose armed with an ax.

"Come on." Rosita commanded, rolling her eyes, probably at the stupidity of the men. Now she would have to save them.

Rose followed Rosita up a staircase to the top of the building. Upon entering, Rose realized it was a warehouse.

Shouts could be heard from the cyber-beast's passengers.

"It's gonna jump!" shouted the Doctor and John in unison.

"We're gonna fall!" exclaimed the future Doctor.

Rose ran in the direction of the shouts. Rosita's footsteps could be heard right behind her.

Rose caught sight of the cyber-beast just as it jumped out the window.

The Doctors yelled in unison as they were pulled toward the window.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. In the heat of the moment it did not really matter which one she was yelling at. They were all still idiotically clinging to the rope. Rose could only think of her overwhelming need to save them. She had just started her forever with the Doctor. She was not about to let this bloody cyber-creature take that away.

Rose felt a sudden surge of power as anger coursed through her. She was seeing gold, not red, as most people saw when angry.

Rosita pushed past Rose. Instantly the golden haze vanished. Rose snapped back to reality just in time to see Rosita bring the ax down on the rope, severing the Doctors from the cyber-monster.

All three men flipped backwards like some kind of comical synchronized acrobatics.

Slowly they hauled themselves up. A chorus of moans could be heard as they struggled to their feet.

Rose kept her face impassive as she watched the trio get up. She wanted to cling onto her anger at the Doctor for just throwing himself into danger like that.

No one could tell who started it, but once the men stood they stared at each other a moment before bursting into laugher.

Rose stood still a moment longer before the anger dissolved and broke into a grin. She could not stay mad at the Doctor for throwing himself into danger. It was part of who he was. He would not be the man she loved if he did not run around risking his life for the sake of others.

"Honestly Doctor," sighed Rose. "You couldn't just let go?"

The Doctor, her Doctor, the one she kissed, smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

Well, it was worth a go.

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled the Doctor into a hug.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. This is my first time doing a episode rewrite, so let me know how I did.**

**Also, I'm still taking votes for who to send off the Doctor with. Joan has three votes so far. Lady Christina has one.**

**To the guest call galaxie who suggested River, thank you. I really like the idea of River and the metacrisis. I'll probably be using that in a future story, but I've already got plans for River in this story and John isn't going to be sticking around that long.**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been busy getting ready for Christmas.**

**Thank you for the continued feedback. It makes my day to check my inbox and see that I've got a new review.**

**Guess what? I've started learning to play "I Am the Doctor" by Murray Gold on the piano!**

**Just a reminder, the Doctor is called the Doctor, and the Jackson Lake Doctor is called the future Doctor.**

**Anyway, merry Christmas, and enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Tragically, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

John and the future Doctor continued to laugh as they descended down the stairs on the outside of the warehouse. The Doctor and Rose trailed behind at the back of the group, their hands firmly intertwined. Rosita was at the front of the group, leading them down the stairs.

"Well I'm glad you think it's so funny!" snapped Rosita in response to the future Doctor and John's continued laughter. "You're mad! All of ya. You could've got killed!"

"But evidently we did not!" declared the future Doctor. He then turned to his new friends. "I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off."

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" agreed the Doctor.

Rose slapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

John felt odd satisfaction when he saw Rose smack the Doctor. It felt good to know there was someone in the universe for the Doctor to answer to.

"Rosita! Good Name. Hello Rosita." The Doctor amended, wincing slightly. What had Rose been up to in that parallel universe? Jackie had trained her well. That was a true Tyler slap.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosita." John said politely.

Rosita shot the Doctor a _look_ (was that suppose to be a scowl or a threat?). Then she offered John a fake smile, before turning to the future Doctor.

"Now I'll have to dismantle all the traps! All that for nothing!" Rosita complained. As she walked away, she shouted over her shoulder. "And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget!"

And with that, she stalked off in a huff.

The future Doctor sat on a crate, slumped forward. He was clearly tired.

"Funeral?" questioned John.

"Long story. Not my own, not yet." answered the future Doctor. "Oh dear. Not as young as I was."

"Well. Not as young as you were when you were me." said the Doctor.

"When I was who?" asked the future Doctor.

"You really don't recognize him? Or any of us?" asked John.

"Not at all." answered the future Doctor.

"But you're the Doctor!" protested Rose. "The next Doctor!"

"Or the next but one, a future Doctor anyway." added John.

The future Doctor opened his mouth to respond.

"No, don't tell me how it happened!" the Doctor cut off his future self. "Although, I hope I didn't just trip over a brick, that would be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick."

"You're gabbling, sir." said the future Doctor. Then, to the group as a whole, "And might I ask, who are you, exactly?"

"No, I'm, uh, I'm just…" babbled the Doctor.

"Smith!" injected John. "John Smith. And that's my brother James, and his… fiancé, Rose. But we've heard all about you, Doctor."

"Bit of a legend, if I do say so myself." added the Doctor, grinning broadly.

Rose rolled her eyes and emitted a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a snort.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir, but yes! Yes I am." agreed the Doctor.

John rolled his eyes and returned to business. "A legend with, certain memories missing. Am I right?"

"How d'you know that?" asked the future Doctor, frowning.

"You've forgotten me." stated John.

"And me." whispered Rose.

The Doctor heard her, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Unaware of the couple, the future Doctor explained his predicament to John. "Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past… there's nothing."

"Going how far back?" asked John. He noticed with annoyance the Doctor and Rose were too busy staring at each other to focus on the problem at hand. Why was he the only one still focused?

"Since the cybermen." answered the future Doctor. "Masters of that hellish war-scuttler, and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe it, Mr. Smith, but they are creatures from another world."

"Really?" asked John. "Wow." May as well pretend to be amazed.

"It's said they fell on to London. Out of the sky. In a blaze of light. They… found me." continued the future Doctor. His eyes became unfocused as he was lost in some memory, before snapping back to the present. "Something was taken. And something was lost." He paused again before asking, "What was I like? In the past?"

"I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word…" John trailed off.

"It's strange, though. I talk of cybermen. From the stars. And not one of you blink, Mr. Smith." commented the future Doctor.

"Ah, don't blink, remember that?" asked the Doctor, snapping back to reality. "Whatever you do, don't blink!"

The future Doctor just gave the Doctor a blank look.

"The blinking and the statues, with Sally and the angels..." elaborated John. "No?"

"You and your brother are quite odd." was the future Doctor's only response.

"I still am." muttered the Doctor.

"Something's wrong here, d'you mind if I just…?" John trailed off and began searching his pockets for the stethoscope the Doctor carried around sometimes, ebfore remembering once again he was not the Doctor.

"Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock!" the future Doctor suddenly exclaimed. "It's been a pleasure Mr. Smith, don't breathe a word of it!"

"Oh, can't I come with you?" asked John.

"It's far too dangerous. Rest assured, I'll keep this city safe!" The future Doctor turned and began to run off. He paused for a second and shouted over his should, "Oh! And merry Christmas, John Smith. Merry Christmas James, Rose!"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." John called back.

John watched the future Doctor run off. Then he turned to the Doctor and Rose. They were watching the future Doctor run off.

"You're not just gonna let him leave, are you?" asked Rose.

Were they even listening? Maybe he should stay on the TARDIS a bit longer, mused John. The Doctor and Rose were going to accomplish nothing if they kept forgetting they were not the only two beings in the universe.

"Nah." answered John, before bolting off after the future John.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. Before Rose could go running after John, the Doctor grabbed Rose by the wrist.

"Rose, I don't like this. The cybermen haven't shown their faces since Canary Warf." said the Doctor. "Please, go back to the TARDIS, where it's safe. I can't lose you again."

"No." Rose shook her head firmly and snatched her hand back. "You can't just send me away whenever things get too dangerous." Did he never learn?

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine." The Doctor sighed in defeat. "But promise me, please. If things get too dangerous, you will run."

"Only if you run too." Rose stated evenly. She was not going to lose him again. She had left her entire family back in the parallel universe for him.

"But they need me! I'm the Doctor!" protested the Doctor.

"Yeah? Well so's the future Doctor and John." countered Rose. "Besides, I need you too." Rose's voice softened.

"I thought you didn't think John was-" started the Doctor.

"Well, I've changed my mind since then." Rose cut off the Doctor. Why he did he have to be so protective? "He's as much you as you are. He and the future Doctor can take care of it."

The Doctor sighed. Was this what it was going to be like from now on?

"Fine." the Doctor relented. "I'll run when you do."

Rose smiled triumphantly. She felt relieved that she would not be left on the TARDIS to worry if the Doctor was coming back. Then she grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted as they ran after John, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Just a warning, this will probably be the last chapter for about a week or so. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**I'm still accepting votes for on who to send John off with. Joan Redfern or Lady Christina de Souza?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! So, another chapter done. I watched "The Snowmen," and it was great.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**discalimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The future Doctor and Rosita watched the funeral solemnly. The watched silently and out of sight.

"The late Reverend Fairchild. Leaving his place of residence for the last time, God rest his soul." commented the future Doctor. "Now! With the house empty, I'll effect an entrance at the rear, while you go back to the TARDIS. This is hardly work for a woman."

"Oh don't mind me saving you life, that's work for a woman, isn't it?" Rosita responded sarcastically.

"The Doctor's companion does what the Doctor says, now off you go!" commanded the future Doctor.

Rosita stomped away in a huff. If he wanted to die, then let him! When he did, it would be his own fault she was not around to save him.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose caught up to John. The human Doctor was pacing impatiently on the doorstep of a large house.

As soon as he spotted the couple, John lunged forward and snatched the sonic from the Doctor.

"Oi!" complained the Doctor.

Rose just laughed.

John ignored the Doctor. He smiled briefly at Rose's laugh. Then he sonicked the lock. While those two flirted, he was going to do the job that they were here for. He opened the door and entered, leaving Rose and the Doctor outside.

John walked through the house to the back door, where he waited for the future Doctor. He knew the Doctor well enough to know it was only a matter of time before the future Doctor tried to enter.

John heard the soft footsteps of Rose and the Doctor wandering through the house. They were probably looking for him. Well, they could look all they wanted, he had a job to do while were busy snogging, or whatever it was they did.

John heard the lock click. Immediately, he focused on the man on the other side of the door. If the Doctor was too busy to do his job, then John would do it.

"Hello!" John exclaimed brightly when the door flew opened.

"But, how did you get in?" asked the future Doctor, clearly baffled.

"Front door. I'm good at doors." John answered dismissively. "D'you mind my asking... is that you sonic screwdriver?"

The future Doctor smiled proudly. He held it up for John to see.

"I'd be lost without it." declared the future Doctor.

John frowned. It was just a plain old screwdriver. A typical workman's tool of the time.

"But, that's a screwdriver." John floundered, trying to phrase the question without giving anything away. "How is it sonic?"

Well. It makes a noise." the future Doctor answered. To prove his point, he tapped it on the wall. "That's sonic, isn't it?" The future Doctor made a step toward the door then. "Now since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view!"

The future Doctor pushed past John into the house.

John closed the door before following him.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were wandering around the house as silently as they could. How could it be this easy to lose a fully grown man? (Even if he was technically only a couple of days old.)

"Where could he have gone off to?" wondered the Doctor out loud.

"Wherever you would 'ave gone off to." Rose answered in response.

"He just took my sonic and disappeared!" complained the Doctor. "You'd think he'd know better than to take stuff from people's pockets and run. He's just like me."

"Rude and not ginger?" Rose quipped.

The Doctor's response died on his lips though. "Shh!" the Doctor put a finger to his lips. "D'you hear that?"

Rose fell silent and listened. It was hard to concentrate though. Her eyes kept drifting to his lips. She would not mind kissing those lips again, soon.

Why wait? Why not now?

Rose had barely started to take a step closer to the Doctor though, when she heard it. Footsteps and voices, in the house. The words were difficult to distinguish though. The walls muffled the sound.

"...make your escape... have work to do."

"...stay? I... your companion... Always... one more... we looking for, Doctor?"

Rose and the Doctor locked eyes. The second speaker was definitely John.

Rose and the Doctor followed the voices through the house. Soon they found their way to a drawing room, where the future Doctor and John were poking at things while continuing to talk.

"...What's it all about?" asked John.

"It started with a murder." answered the future Doctor.

"Oh good." said John. Then he seemed to realize what his words implied. "I mean, bad, but whose?"

"Mr. Jackson Lake. A teacher of Mathematics, from Sussex." answered the future Doctor. "He came to London three weeks ago, and died a horrible death."

"Cybermen?" asked John.

Rose caught John's eye. John looked like he was about to say something, but a second later the future Doctor started talking, so John ignored the new arrivals in favor of listening to what the future Doctor had to say.

"Hard to say, his body was never found." answered the future Doctor. "But then it started. More secret murders. Then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence."

"So whose house is this?" asked John.

"The latest murder." answered the future Doctor. "The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. Found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced for of electrocution."

"But who was he, was he important?" pressed John.

"You ask a lot of questions." commented the future Doctor.

"I'm your companion!" stated John. as if that explained everything.

Rose turned to the Doctor.

"I don't ask a lot of questions, do I?" asked Rose.

The Doctor smiled. "You could never ask too many questions, Rose. Besides, remember Donna? She brought a notepad with her and took notes!" The Doctor's smile turned bitter and sad.

Rose took the Doctor's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This was the first time he had said Donna's name since they left her in Chiswick.

"...keen advocate of children's charity." the future Doctor said, answering John's question.

"Children again..." muttered John.

"Oh, he was famously good to them." continued the future Doctor. "He'd discipline them, birch them, send them to the Workhouse."

"Lovely. Nice man." commented John. One could practically see the gears turning in his head though. "But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, Mr. Jackson Lake?"

The future Doctor stopped abruptly.

"It's funny, I seem to be telling you everything. As though you engender some sort of, trust." The future Doctor stepped closer to John. "You do seem familiar, Mr. Smith. I know your face... But how?"

"I wonder..." John trailed off.

The Doctor must have gotten tired of eavesdropping, because he barged into the room.

"Excuse me." interrupted the Doctor. "Can't help noticing... you're wearing a fobwatch."

The future Doctor pulled out the fobwatch. A silver chain attached it to his waistcoat.

Rose noticed John wore that expression of the Doctor's that was reserved for when some missing piece finally clicked into place and he could see everything crystal clear.

What could be so important about a fobwatch? It was just part of what people from this time wore, wasn't it?

"Is that important?" asked the future Doctor, voicing Rose's own question.

"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained. Within a watch." John explained. "D'you mind?"

John held out his hand. The future Doctor handed over the fobwatch. John held it carefully. He treated it as if it were holy.

"It's said, that if it's opened..." John trailed off and opened the fobwatch.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally have another chapter done! This is a longer chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

John pressed the release and opened the watch. Gears, wires, and springs tumbled out.

Rose did not realize she was holding her breath until she started breathing again.

"Maybe not." commented the Doctor.

"It's more for decoration." explained the future Doctor.

"Yup." John said. "Anyway! Alien infiltration!"

"Just look for anything different, possibly metal, anything that doesn't seem to belong, perhaps a mechanical device that would fit no earthly engine, it could even seem to be organic, though unlike any organism of the natural world..."

As the future Doctor continued to explain what to look for, Rose saw John scan the room with the sonic. It emitted its signature hum as John scanned the room, gaining volume when it was aimed toward a bureau.

The Doctor took a step toward John, gesturing for John to return the sonic. For a moment John held it out for the Doctor to take.

"What's that noise?" asked the future Doctor.

The Doctor dropped his hands, and John whipped the sonic behind his back, while turning to face the future Doctor.

"Oh, just me. Whistling." John answered. Then he whistled in his best imitation of the sonic. "Wonder what's in here, though..."

John moved to open the bureau. Rose joined him at his side as he opened the chest.

Inside were three identical metal cylinders.

"Different and metal, you were right." commented Rose.

"They're Infostamps." explained the Doctor from over Rose's shoulder. Rose shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. Rose felt her mind being to wander away from the Infostamps. The man beside her scrambled all other thoughts and threatened to block them completely.

"He means," John said, interrupting Rose's train of thought. "At a guess, if I were you, I'd say they worked something like this..." John aimed the Infostamp at the wall, and pressed a button on the opposite end. It behaved like a projector, displaying massive amounts of information on the wall too rapidly for Rose to comprehend.

"D'you see? Compressed information. Tons of it!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"That's the history of London, 1066 to the present day, this thing's like a disk." added John.

"A Cyberdisk!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"But why would the Cybermen need something so simple?" wondered John out loud.

"They've gotta be wireless." muttered the Doctor.

"Unless! They're in the wrong century, they haven't much power, they need plain old basic Infostamps to update themselves..." suggested John.

While the Doctor and John continued to brainstorm ideas and finish each other's thoughts, Rose noticed the future Doctor had fallen silent.

"Are you alright?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine." answered the future Doctor. The lie was obvious. He wore a pained, confused expression as he stared at the Infostamp so intensely Rose though it might spontaneously burst into flames.

"No, what is it, what's wrong?" asked Rose shaking her head. She was going to help this future version of the man she loved.

"I've seen one of these before..." the future Doctor trailed off, apparently getting lost in his memories. "I was holding... this device... It was the night I lost my mind. The night I... regenerated."

The Doctor and John joined Rose and listened to the future Doctor tell his tale.

"...the Cybermen. They made me change. My face. My mind. My whole self... And you were there." the future Doctor pointed to the Doctor and John. "Who are you?"

"We're friends. I swear." promised John.

"Then I beg of you, John. Help me." pleaded the future Doctor.

"Ah. Two words I never refuse." commented the Doctor.

"But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house." John interrupted abruptly. "It makes more sense if we go back to the TARDIS, your TARDIS, hold on, I just need to do a little final check, won't take a tick, 'cause there's one more thing, I can't help thinking, if this room's got Infostamps, then maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping..."

John strode confidently to a door and flung it open.

A Cyberman stood on other side.

"Okay." John slammed the door shut and backed up against in to keep it closed. "On second thought, the TARIDS sounds good. I think we should run."

John leapt away from the door just in time.

The Cyberman knocked it in, right off its hinges.

"Delete!" said the Cyberman.

The Doctor and John took off.

Rose was about to run after. She looked back to see how far behind the Cyberman was, and spotted the future Doctor rooted to the spot, his face frozen in terror and confusion.

"Run Doctor, _now Doctor!_" Rose shouted and she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.

Rose took the same door as John and the Doctor, and found herself in a hall.

The Doctor lunged at Rose and pulled her and the future Doctor out of the way as John leapt forward and slammed the door, and sonicked the lock.

The group had barely started to run down the hall when they heard the stomping of metal feet. A second Cyberman appeared at the end of the hall.

Rose spun on her heels and nearly slammed into the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned. "I've missed running with you next to me."

Rose grinned, grabbed his hand, and took off back the way they came, dragging the Doctor behind her.

The Cyberman in the drawing room continued to pound on the door. Seconds later the door fell off its hinges.

Rose and the Doctor stopped. The future Doctor and John nearly ran them over, before coming to a halt as well.

Rose whipped her head between the two Cybermen. They were closing in on both sides.

The Doctor spotted and umbrella stand and nodded to Rose. The scrambled over to it and began sorting though its contents, trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon.

In the background, Rose could hear John shouting. "Stairs! Can't lead it outside!"

Rose looked up at John to see him dragging the future Doctor up a flight of stairs.

Rose spied a pair of swords hanging on the wall by the stairs. Quickly she swiped them both off the wall.

"Doctor!" called Rose.

The Doctor looked up and Rose tossed one of the swords to him.

Once John and the future Doctor were on the stairs, Rose and the Doctor began to slowly back up the stairs, swinging their swords threateningly and the Cybermen, that continued to advance up the stairs.

"I'm a dab hand with a cutlass, you don't want to come near me when I've got one of these!" the Doctor threatened. "This is your last warning!"

The Cybermen remained unresponsive to the Doctor's words, and continued to force them up the stairs.

"No? Okay, _this_ is your last warning!" the Doctor tried again.

The Cybermen continued to ascend the stairs.

"Okay, this is _really_ your last warning."

The Cybermen ignored the Doctor's threats.

"Okay, I give up!"

Despite the circumstances, Rose laughed silently at the wonderful man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

They reached a landing, still swinging their swords at the Cybermen.

"Listen to me, properly, whatever you're doing, stuck in 1851, I can help," the Doctor offered. "I mean it, I'm the only person in the world who can help you-"

The closer Cyberman raised its arm and lunged forward for the kill. Rose swung her sword wildly. Sparks flew as it came into contact with the Cyberman. Rose's heart pounded in her chest as she pushed back.

The Cyberman pulled back and swung again. Before Rose could react the Doctor that parried the blow.

Rose and the Doctor swung at the Cybermen and continued to block their blows. Rose could not help but think to herself how _right_ this felt. She had gotten into quite a bit of trouble on her own while using the Dimension Cannon to look for the Doctor, but it never felt like this. This mad rush of exhilaration and adrenaline coupled with an almost insane glee. Only having the Doctor by her side did it feel right. She felt at peace as she focused on the Cyberman and coordinating her movements with those of the man standing beside her.

Before long the group was backing down a corridor.

"Listen to me! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor shouted. "You need me, check your memory banks, my name is the Doctor, just leave these people alone! The Doctor is me!"

The Cyberman ignored the Doctor and raised its arm again.

Rose and the Doctor continued to parry the Cybermen's blows.

"The Doctor, remember?" asked the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor! Shut up!" Rose gritted her teeth as she blocked another blow. She was not going to let the Doctor sacrifice himself to save them. Not when she had just found him again.

"You need me alive, you need the Doctor." the Doctor amended, making Rose smile. "And that's me-"

The Cybermen closed in on the Doctor for the killing blow.

"No!" Rose felt a surge anger accompanied by a rush of strength. Her vision gained a golden tint. Nobody was taking the Doctor from her again.

Suddenly a stream of light - no, pure electricity - struck the Cyberman in the chest.

Rose whipped around, confusion replacing rage as the gold faded again.

The future Doctor stood behind John, holding an infostamp with fear and confusion written across his face.

John snatched one of the remaining infostamps and pried open the end of the infostamp, aiming it at the other Cyberman.

The Cybermen shuddered as electricity assaulted their metallic forms. Electricity built up around their heads, until a few seconds later their heads exploded.

"Infostamp. With a cyclo-Steinham core!" John exclaimed. "You ripped open the core, broke the safety, zap! Only the Doctor would think of that!"

"I did that..." the future Doctor muttered. "The last time..."

"Come here, you'll be okay, let me just check..." John took the Doctor's stethoscope out.

"Oi!" protested the Doctor.

John ignored the Doctor and held the stethoscope to the future Doctor's chest, first listening to one side, then the other.

"But you told them you were the Doctor, why did you do that?" asked the future Doctor while John checked his hearts.

"Oh, just... protecting you." the Doctor lied smoothly.

"You're taking away the only thing I've got. Just like they did. They stole something... something so precious." The future Doctor began sob. He turned to John, desperate for answers. "But I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?"

"We'll find out. You and me, together. And Rose and James will be there too." John promised. "But we're still alive, eh? That's not bad! That big old heart of yours is still beating, Doctor... That one, single heart."

Rose frowned and looked at the Doctor. His confusion mirrored her own.

How could the future Doctor have only one heart?

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chapter. Hope you ejoy it!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The Doctor and Rose led the group away from Reverend Fairchild's house, fingers woven together. The future Doctor - if that was even who he was - trailed behind them. At the rear John trudged behind, deep in thought.

John's thoughts raced a thousand miles a minute. How annoying. This human brain was so slow. He was used to thinking at light speed. They main thought that was occupying most of his brain was _the future Doctor only had one heart._ How was that possible? Was it a conversion gone wrong? If so, why? But he was definitely human now. Maybe he was not the Doctor, but if that was the case, who was he? Why did he believe he was the Doctor?

John resisted the urge to yell in frustration. He was sure if he had the Doctor's faster, sharper mind he would have figured it out already. The Doctor was too busy wasting his brainpower on Rose though to figure it out.

John felt a deep black pool of anger at the Doctor well up within him. The Doctor got to be the great Time Lord with the superhuman abilities. The Doctor got to go wherever and whenever in the TARDIS. Most importantly, the Doctor got the undying love and affection of Rose Tyler. What did John get? A slow, sluggish mind, a single heart, and a single life, and all the adventures he wanted spent watching the woman he dreamed about clinging to another man.

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Rosita. Her voice jolted John out of his thoughts.

John noticed they were now in a run down street lined with factories.

Rosita ran down the street toward them and tackled the future Doctor in a hug.

John took in the scene before him. Rose still stood by the Doctor's side. Rosita was now clinging to the future Doctor. John felt oddly devoid of emotion as it occurred to him that he was the only one with no one rejoicing in his survival.

"Now then, Rosita." the future Doctor chided. "A little decorum."

"You've been gone for so long!" exclaimed Rosita. Then she turned to the rest of the group. "He's always doing this! Leaving me behind! Going frantic!"

"But what about the TARDIS?" asked the future Doctor, changing the subject.

"Oh, she's ready, come on!" answered Rosita.

"Looking forward to this..." muttered John.

Rosita turned away and lead the group into a brick building.

* * *

The Doctor followed his future self into the brick building. Rose walked next to him. John was somewhere behind them.

The Doctor kept turning the facts over in his head, trying to connect the dots. The future Doctor had only one heart. The future Doctor was missing most of his memories. The future Doctor had forgotten the face the Doctor and John shared. The future Doctor's "sonic screwdriver" was just a plain old workman's tool. It did not add up. It made no sense!

They entered the building.

The Doctor observed his new surroundings, hoping to find more clues. It was big and spacious, but cluttered with barrels, crates, and other odds and ends. Luggage was piled on top of that. A bed and a table that was set up for tea occupied an empty space. It felt like a nest, as if Rosita and the future Doctor had come swooping in and settled among the clutter, making this place their own.

The Doctor watched the future Doctor and Rosita move around the place. They clearly felt at home here.

The future Doctor was bent over a sink. He splashed water on his face.

"You were right though, Rosita." the future Doctor said. "The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen."

"So... you live here?" asked John.

"A temporary base, till we rout the enemy." the future Doctor answered. He now stood and was drying his face with a towel. "The TARDIS is magnificent, but it's hardly a home."

That had to mean something. The TARDIS was huge on the inside. One could spend years living in there without ever emerging. The TARDIS was home for the Doctor, John and Rose...

"It's good enough for me." muttered Rose.

The Doctor smiled. He felt his spirits rise as Rose's comment, glad she felt at home in the TARDIS. The Doctor felt the suddenly ridiculous urge to sweep her off her feet right then and there and kiss her. John spoke though and dragged the Doctor out of his fantasies.

"And where's the TARDIS now?" asked John.

"In the yard." the future Doctor answered. "But the chill of Christmas demands a better coat..."

The future Doctor started rummaging through a pile of clothes.

"Um, what's all this luggage?" asked Rose, looking around.

The Doctor looked around and frowned. Rose was right. Why would two people have so much stuff strewn around? Would they not just keep most of their belongings on the TARDIS?

"Evidence! The property of Jackson Lake, the first to be murdered." the future Doctor answered promptly. "Oh, but my new friends are fighters, Rosita, much like myself! James and Rose faced the Cybermen with nothing but cutlasses! And John saved my life! I'm not ashamed to say, they were braver than I, they were quite brilliant."

The Doctor reached for his sonic to scan the building. Just as he was reaching for it in his pocket, he heard it hum.

The Doctor felt a flicker of irritation as he realized John still had the sonic, and was now scanning the area like he had been about to. He really should take it back.

John must have found something, because the sonic suddenly increased in volume like it had done earlier in the Reverend Fairchild's drawing room. This time it was aimed at one of the many trunks.

The future Doctor must have noticed too. He paused his search for a coat to look up at John. "Are you whistling again?" he asked.

"Yes." John answered, hiding the sonic from the future Doctor's view. "Yes I am."

Finding the answered acceptable, the future Doctor returned to searching for a coat.

The Doctor kept his eyes on John. What could be in that trunk?

Rosita was glaring at John. She must have seen the sonic.

John put a finger to his lips in a silencing motion before spinning around to open the trunk.

The Doctor crept closer to look over John's shoulders into the trunk. Rose stuck by his side.

"It's just clothes." stated Rose.

"Oh, there's plenty of things clothes can be used for, Rose." said the Doctor. He paused, thinking of all the things he had seen clothing used for over his many years.

Rosita joined the group surrounding the trunk.

"That's another man's property." said Rosita.

"Well, a dead man." the Doctor added, joining John in digging though the clothes.

"How did you two meet?" asked Rose.

The Doctor and John paused, curious about the answer to Rose's question.

"He saved my life." Rosita answered. "Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then... There he was. The Doctor." Rosita lowered her voice. "Can you help him? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night. In such a state of terror."

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond. Of course he would help!

The future Doctor interrupted though. He now had a coat, and was ready.

"Come now, Rosita, is it any wonder?" asked the future Doctor, trying to reassure his companion. "With all the things a Time Lord has seen. Everything he's lost. He must surely have bad dreams."

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed. He recalled all of his nightmares. Lately, his nightmares had all been the same. They were all a replay of that horrible day at Canary Wharf where he lost Rose.

John remained silent and returned to searching the trunk.

Almost unconsciously, the Doctor's hand sought out Rose's. Her soft fingers wrapped around his own, reassuring him of her presence. She was here now. He would not have nightmares anymore.

"Ooh now, look!" exclaimed John. He held up a jacket in triumph. From its pocket he produced an Infostamp. "Jackson Lake had an Infostamp!"

"But how?" the future Doctor wondered. "Is that significant?"

"Doctor. The answer to all this is in you TARDIS." John declared. "Can I see it?"

"John Smith. It would be my honour!" the future Doctor said with a nod.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for being later than usual. Life has that annoying habit of getting in the way. Thanks for the continued reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Even before they stepped through the door and into that factory courtyard, John was almost positive he had figured out who this man who claimed to be the future Doctor really was.

John glanced over at the Doctor, who stayed faithfully at Rose's side. Judging by his expression, he still had not figured it out, which made John smile at the small victory.

"There she is! My transport through time and space." announced so-called future Doctor. "The TARDIS!"

John looked at the thing that was supposedly the TARDIS. It confirmed his theory.

"You've got a balloon!" exclaimed Rose.

"TARDIS!" corrected the future Doctor. "T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developled In Style! D'you see?"

"I do now." said the Doctor. He was clearly confused, but he obviously admired the "TARDIS" all the same. "I like it! Good TARDIS! Brilliant. Ohh, nice! And it's inflated by gas, yeah?"

We're adjacent the Mutton Street Gasworks." the future Doctor explained. "I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed!"

The future Doctor peeled a pound from a wad of notes and handed it to a young man.

"Glad to be of service, sir!" said Jed.

"You've got quite a bit of money." commented the Doctor.

John eyed the Doctor. It was slower than usual, thanks to Rose, but John could tell the Doctor's mind was beginning to click everything into place.

"Oh, you get nothing for nothing." answered the future Doctor nonchalantly. "And how's that rip panel, Jed?"

All repaired, should work a treat." replied Jed. "You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor! Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above."

"Not yet, I think." the future Doctor said. "But one day I shall ascend. One day soon."

"You've never actually been up?" asked the Doctor. Yep, he was definitely starting to put the pieces together.

It was Rosita who answered the Doctor's question. "He dreams of leavin'." she said. "But never does."

"I can depart, it the TARDIS, only once London is safe." responded the future Doctor automatically. Apparently he and Rostia had been through this before. "And finally, when I'm up there... Think of it. The time, and the space."

"The perfect escape." John commented. "D'you ever wonder what you're escaping from?"

"With every moment." confirmed the future Doctor.

"Then d'you want me to tell you?" asked John. " 'Cause I think I've worked it out, now. How you became the Doctor. But it's not easy. Becoming the Doctor never is." Never in his short life had John spoken truer words. "What d'you think? D'you want to know?"

The future Doctor looked at John, his eyes full of desperate hope.

The Doctor looked at John, and John could practically see the lightbulb in the Doctor's head light up as he finally got it.

* * *

The Doctor wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out sooner.

As soon as John had asked to see the TARDIS, the Doctor knew that John had figured it out. He kept turning everything over in his head, over and over, trying to see what John saw. Occasionally his thoughts were interrupted by Rose (well, maybe "occasionally" was an understatment).

Speaking of Rose, here she was, still by his side. The Doctor could barely believe it. He had forgotten just how much he needed her, and now he doubted he could survive if she so much as left his sight.

John began to speak, jolting the Doctor from his thoughts, reassuring himself that Rose was still next to him and always would be.

"The story begins with the Cybermen." began John. "Creatures from a universe hidden beneath our own, just out of sight. But then a long time away, and not so far from here..." John's eyes flirted to Rose, who was clutching the Doctor's hand. "The Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten, and they were sent into a howling wilderness, called the Void. Locked inside forevermore. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions. Back in time. To land here. And they found you."

The future Doctor listened intently. "I fought them. I know that." he said. "But what happened?"

John nodded to the Doctor, where he stood with Rose by the luggage.

"At the same time," said the Doctor, picking up where John let off. "Another man came to London. Mr. Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage. Money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen, too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an Infostamp..."

"But he's dead." protested the future Doctor. Denial was written across his face as he realized what John was saying. "Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him.

"You said no body was ever found." John continued. "And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them." John stepped closer. "I told you the answer was in the fobwatch. Can I see?"

Tentatively, the man who had believed himself the Doctor handed over the fobwatch to John.

"J. L." John read the letters engraved on the fobwatch.

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" asked Rosita.

"But, I'm the Doctor." protested the man, Jackson Lake.

"You became the Doctor." said the Doctor. "Because the Infostamp you picked up was a book about one, particular man."

The Doctor nodded to John.

John raised the Infostamp and aimed it at the wall. He pressed the button on one end and images began to flicker. First cycling through the Doctor's past faces, then several images of the Doctor's battles during his current regeneration.

"The Cyberman's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say." continued the Doctor. "But it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor."

"D'you see?" asked John as he switched off the stream of information. "The Infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all of that information, about the Doctor, right inside your head."

Jackson's eyes went wide in realization, then dimmed. "I'm nothing but a lie." he whispered.

"No, Infostamps are just facts and figures." assured the Doctor. "All that bravery, saving Rosita, defending London town! And the invention! Building a TARDIS! That's all you."

"And what else?" asked Jackson, darkly.

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" asked the Doctor. Apparently there was one last piece he had missed.

"Tell me. What else?" Jackson was becoming angry now. "I demand you tell me, sir! Tell me what they took!"

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry." John apologized softly. "But that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. 'Cause an Infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered, is called a fugue. A fugue state. Where the mind just runs away, because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much."

In the distance, a bell chimed.

"Midnight." muttered Rose. "Christmas Day."

"I remember... Oh my God..." muttered Jackson. His eyes became distant as he lost himself in his memories. "Caroline." he whispered. He looked back up at the people gathered. "They killed my wife."

Rosita wrapped her arms around Jackson as he began to cry.

"They killed her." Jackson repeated.

The Doctor felt a wave of sympathy for Jackson. He too knew the misery of losing the woman he loved.

Without letting go, Rosita looked up. "So which one of ya is the Doctor? 'Cause there still can't be two of ya."

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. What was that beeping sound coming from the Infostamp in John's hand?

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! Here's another chatper. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Docor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"So which one of ya is the Doctor? 'Cause there still can't be two of ya." asked Rosita.

John was about to answer when he heard a beeping sound.

John looked down at his hand and frowned. It was the Infostamp producing the noise. He held it up to his eyes to examine it.

"Doctor, there's more of 'em in here." said Rose.

John looked up to see Rose had opened a piece of luggage. A chorus of beeps came out of the suitcase. The Doctor stood beside her, and pulled out a long strip of leather that bound several Infostamps together.

"Oh, you found a whole cache of Infostamps!" exclaimed the Doctor.

The Doctor admired his find, while Rose reached into the suitcase and removed a second bundle of Infostamps.

"What is it?" asked Rosita. "What's that noise?"

"Activation." the Doctor answered. "A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!"

The Doctor looked up and his eyes met Rose's. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Just when John was sure they were going to kiss, a grin spread across the Doctor's face, which Rose quickly mirrored. The Doctor snatched the Infostamp from John's grip, joined hands with Rose, and darted out of the room.

"The Doctor needs help." Jackson Lake said to Rosita. "I learnt that much about him, he can use all the help he gets. Now go."

Rosita nodded hesitantly, glancing at John before running out after the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

Rose felt slightly giddy as she and the Doctor ran together, saving the world, just like they used to.

"Rose, look." the Doctor pointed to the end of the street. People were marching down the street.

Rose heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Rosita following them.

"What is it, what's happening?" asked Rosita.

"Someone's on the march." answered the Doctor. He nodded toward the procession at the end of the street.

Rose watched the people. It was a group of children from a workhouse. They were dressed in rags and looking cold and miserable. A man dressed in an expensive suit with a blank expression led the parade.

Some of the bystanders were laughing at the marching group, but Rose could sense something ominous awaited the group.

"That's Mr. Cole, he's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse." Rosita pointed at the blank-faced man. "Maybe he's taking them to prayers."

"Oh, nothing as holy as that." responded the Doctor absently.

Mr. Cole walked past them, and Rose instantly understood the Doctor's meaning. In Mr. Cole's ears was a pair of blinking ear-pods.

The Doctor ran forward and began walking along-side Mr. Cole, trying to speak to him. "Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mr. Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just..."

The Doctor reached into his pocket, and drew out the Infostamp. He then realized what he was holding and frantically started patting down himself.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Rose.

"The sonic, Rose! I've lost it!" the Doctor exclaimed frantically.

Rose thought for a moment. The sonic screwdriver had been passed back and forth between the Doctor and John quite a bit today. They had run off in a hurry. The Doctor had probably taken the Infostamp instead by mistake. John probably still had the sonic.

"Doctor, d'you think John still has it?" asked Rose.

"So you're the Doctor?" asked Rosita in the background.

"Oh, yes! You're right Rose!" exclaimed the Doctor. He turned to Rosita to answer her question when they heard a hiss.

The Doctor froze, then followed the sound with his eyes. Rose did the same.

On the rooftops, a cyber-beast watched them.

"They're on guard." commented the Doctor. "Guess it doesn't matter who has the sonic. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children."

"Where are they going?" asked Rose.

Just then Jed walked by.

"All need a good whipping, if you ask me." Jed commented merrily. "There's tons of 'em, I've just seen another lot coming from the Ingleby Workhouse, down Broadback Lane-"

"Where's that?" asked the Doctor.

"This way!" answered Rosita. She ran off, leaving Rose and the Doctor to follow her.

Rose and the Doctor followed Rosita through a maze of streets.

They stopped after emerging on another street, where Rosita had stopped.

"Dozens of 'em!" exclaimed Rosita.

"But what for? _Children?_" the Doctor wondered out loud, echoing Rose's thoughts.

* * *

John stood as out of the way as possible, trying to give Jackson Lake as much privacy as possible.

Jackson was slumped over on the bed, looking miserable.

John fidgeted and felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the sonic. That could not be good. The Doctor was sure to need it. He should have gone with Rosita.

John heard rustling and shoved the sonic back into his pocket.

Jackson was up and about now. He was searching the luggage violently, obviously looking for something. His face was clouded with anger.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Jackson demanded.

Jackson looked up and met John's eyes as he stopped talking. John got the feeling Jackson was not directing the question at John, but at himself.

* * *

The Doctor kept his grip on Rose's hand firm as he followed Rosita. The last time they had encountered Cybermen was that day at Canary Warf. The Doctor still had nightmares about that day. He was not about to lose Rose again, not when he had just her again.

They rounded a corner and spotted Mr. Cole and his group of children at the opposite end of the street. They stayed back, hiding in the shadow, waiting until the last of the children had entered.

"That's the door to the sluice." Rosita explained. "All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames."

"It's gotta be guarded, we'll have to find another way in..." muttered the Doctor.

The Doctor motioned to Rosita as he and Rose began to head back the way they came.

They rounded the corner, and froze.

A woman with dark hair stood in the middle of the street, smiling. She wore a rich red dress, and carried a parasol. Behind her stood two Cybermen, one on each side.

"Oh, that's cheating, sneaking up!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Did you have your legs on silent?"

"So, what do we have here?" asked the woman.

The Doctor's mind raced as he calculated the best way to save this woman from the Cybermen. "Listen, just walk towards me, slowly, don't let them touch you..."

The woman smiled. Something about her smile just seemed _wrong._ "Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armor. Quite literally." she responded.

"Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber-speech pattern, you've still got free will, I'm telling you, just step away..." insisted the Doctor.

"There's been no conversion, sir." the woman assured the Doctor. "No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation."

"Who are you?" asked Rosita.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk." said the woman. "But more importantly, who are _you_, sir? With such intimate knowledge of my companions."

"I'm the Doctor." answered he Doctor.

"Incorrect." countered one of the Cybermen. "You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor."

"Yeah, that's 'cause your database got corrupted. Look! Check this! The Doctor's Infostamp!"

The Doctor tossed the Infostamp at the Cybermen. The Cyberman caught it in mid-air.

"Plug it in, go on, download." coaxed the Doctor.

The Cyberman inspected it, then spoke. "The core has been damaged. This Infostamp would damage Cyberunits."

"Oh well. Nice try." Rose said to the Doctor with a shrug.

The Cyberman clicked the end of the Infostamp. The end closed.

"Core repaired. Download." said the Cyberman. It plugged the Infostamp into the center of its metal chest then. A moment later it unplugged the device. "You are the Doctor."

"Hello!" exclaimed the Doctor brightly.

"So _you_ are the Doctor?" asked Rosita.

"You will be deleted."

The Doctor would have to get back to Rosita on that later. He was busy having his life threatened by Cybermen at the moment.

"Oh, but let me die happy!" requested the Doctor cheerfully. "Just tell me, one thing, what d'you need those children for?"

"What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce." the woman with the parasol answered.

"But for what?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, you'll see. Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down, in worship."

The Doctor decided his previous observation was true. There was something about her smile that just seemed wrong.

"Why are you on _their _side?" asked Rose. Her voice oozed her loathing of the metal men.

"But how can you side with them?" Rosita asked, echoing Rose's question.

The woman looked at Rosita when she spoke. "Then tell me, girl. Just look at your life. What other choice does a woman of this world have?"

"It's all been timed for Christmas Day." commented the Doctor. "Was that your idea, Miss..?"

"Hartigan." answered the woman, Miss Hartigan. "And yes, it's the perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. But this time, it won't be the words of a man.

"The birth of what..?" asked the Doctor.

"A birth, and a death, namely yours." came Miss Hartigan's cryptic reply. "Thank you, Doctor, I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation." She turned the Cybermen. "Now delete them."

The Cybermen stepped forward like obedient soldiers, and extended their hands.

"Delete!"

Suddenly, the Cybermen were zapped in the head with a stream of electricity. They stopped and shuddered. They both sank to the ground.

All four pairs of eyes automatically sought the source of the attack.

Standing pround and brave was Jackson Lake. He wore a strip of Infostamps across his torso, and had a sword. In his had he clutched a smoking Infostamp.

Standing beside Jackson was John. He too wore a strip of Infostamps, and also had a smoking Infostamp. Instead of a sword, he held the sonic. Compared to Jackson though, he appeared visibly less heroic, thanks to the smug expression he was pointedly giving the Doctor.

"At your service, Doctor." declared Jackson.

Miss Hartigan looked furious. "Shades! Shades!" she shouted.

The Doctor briefly wondered what a shade was, but that question was answered a moment later when three cyber-beasts emerged from the shadows farther down the street.

"So those things are called 'shades'?" asked Rose.

"Apparently." answered the Doctor.

The shades started running toward them.

"Run! Come on!" shouted John, leading the group away.

"One last thing." Rosita stopped running.

The Doctor stopped to watch. Rose stayed stubbornly by his side.

Rosita walked up to Miss Hartigan and punched her. Then she turned and ran back to join the fleeing group.

"Oh, can I say, I completely disapprove!" declared the Doctor. "Come on!"

As they ran, the Doctor could hear Miss Hartigan talking to the shades.

"Get off me. I said, get off!" commanded Miss Hartigan. "Tell your masters. Oh, we're not waiting 'till dawn. They CyberKing will rise, tonight!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. School keeps getting in the way. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

They were running again. This time it was away from Miss Hartigan and the cybershades.

They stopped in an alley to catch their breath.

"That stronghold." said John, between gulps of air. "Down by the river. We need to find a way in."

"I'm ahead of you! My wife and I were moving to London so that I could take a post at the University. And while my memory's still not intact, this was in my luggage." Jackson pulled out some documents. "The deeds! 15 Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then-"

"-that might be the way in!" finished the Doctor. "Brilliant!"

"No, but there's still more. I remember the cellar. My wife. But I swear, something else was in that room..." Jackson trailed off as he lost himself in his recovering memories. "If we can find that, then perhaps it's the key to defeating these invaders. So, then! Onwards!"

Jackson marched off down the alley. He was flanked by Rose, who dragged the Doctor behind, ignoring his pleas to return to the safety of the TARDIS.

John turned to Rosita.

"Maybe you should go back to the-"

"Don't even try!" Rosita cut off John before joining the group.

John stood still for a moment, then chased after them.

* * *

Rose followed Jackson Lake with the Doctor on her heels. Somewhere further back Rosita and John were running to catch up to them.

They all followed Jackson down winding alleys and into a building. Down a flight of stairs to a cellar.

The group was nearly at the base of the stairs when Jackson paused.

Rose quckly stopped.

The Doctor was not as quick, and bumped into Rose before stopping.

Rose had to ignore how the contact opened her mind to a host of possibilities that were best left alone until they were safe on the TARDIS again.

Jackson raised his hand and aimed an Infostamp at something. He fired, and a Cyberman occupying the cellar fell over, dead.

Jackson entered the cellar and motioned for the others to enter. It was safe now.

Rose entered. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the narrow metal bronze structure that stood in the middle of the room.

The Doctor and John were also captivated by the device. Both men leaned in closer. John pulled out the sonic and started scanning the device.

"Must've been gaurding this." observed the Doctor. "A Dimension Vault! Stolen from the Daleks again, that's how the Cybermen travelled through time..."

"Jackson, is this it?" asked John. "The thing you couldn't remember?"

Jackson's eyes lost focus as he focused on his damaged memories. "...don't think so, I'm... I just can't see. Like it's hidden."

The device beeped as the Doctor and John continued to study it.

"Not enough power." muttered John. "Come on! Avanti!"

John leapt to his feet and walked through a door.

Rose was the first to follow, the Doctor in tow behind her.

Through the door was a network of underground tunnels. They were dark and wet.

Rose heard a noise, like power was being produced.

"Something's powering up." whispered Rose.

"But what do the Cybermen want?" asked Rosita.

"They want us." answered John. "That's what Cybermen are, human beings, with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them."

Rose shuddered, recalling her previous encounters with the Cybermen.

The tunnels wound this way and that way, until they emerged over a huge open room.

"Upon my soul..."

"What is it..?"

"Doctor, what is that?"

"An engine." the Doctor and John answered in unison.

Down below of the ground, children wearily worked a series of cogs and levers. The majority of the children pushed a large wheel round and round in an endless circle.

A couple Cybermen stood on gaurd, supervising the children.

The engine covered a whole wall, and was as tall as the room. Children worked on other various parts of the engine from elevated, rickety, wooden platforms.

"They're generating electricity." explained the Doctor.

"But for what?" wondered John.

Jackson pulled out an Infostamp and offered John one.

"No no no no no..." the Doctor ordered.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran back into the tunnels.

* * *

John followed Rose and the Doctor back into the tunnels.

Rosita and Jackson followed close behind.

The Doctor suddenly stopped. He examined a box that had been wired into the pipes. The box had a screen, and was displaying information about the engine.

"Power at ninety percent." observed the Doctor. "But if we stop the engine, the power dies down and the Cybermen will come running..."

Something on the screen changed.

"Ooh. Hold on." said John. He pointed to the screen. "Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen."

"It's going wrong?" asked Rose.

"No, that's weird, the software's rewriting itself." John squinted at the screen. "It's... changing."

"Woah!" exclaimed the Doctor. "It's out of control, what the hell is happening?"

"It's accelerating." said Jackson. "Ninety-six percent. Nienty-seven..."

"When it reackes a hundred, what about the children?" asked Rostia.

"They're disposable." answered the Doctor. "Come on!"

The Doctor whirled around and they were all dashing back to the engine room.

At the mouth of the tunnel, they paused to arms themselves. Jackson passed around Infostamps to everyone.

"Power levels now at one hundred." anounced one of the Cybermen. "Delete the workforce."

Rosita and Jackson were the first to leave the tunnel. John ran after Jackson and Rosita.

Both the Cybermen started to advance toward the children. They raised their arms, their intent clear.

The children stopped working, sensing the danger. Some of them just stood there, staring. Others backed away, terrified of what was to come.

John was too far away, he would not be able to make it...

"Leave them alone!" shouted Rosita.

Twin streams of electricity found their targets, and the Cybermen shuddered and died.

John leapt forward.

"Right, now all of you, out!" shouted John. "D'you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!"

"All of you!" Rose shouted. "Fast as you can!"

"There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!" declared the Doctor.

Everywhere kids snapped out of their fear and bolted out of the room. Jackson, Rosita, and Rose pushed them along.

The engine kept going, running on its own power.

"Rosita! Get them out of the sluice gate!" commanded the Doctor. "And once you're out, keep running! Far as you can! Rose, go with her!"

"I already told you, I'm not leavin' without you!" shouted Rose.

Rosita ran out of the room.

"Rose! Please! You have to leave!" yelled the Doctor.

"Not without you!" insisted Rose.

"I can't lose you again!"

"I can't lose you either! I'm staying."

"Fine!" relented the Doctor.

If they were not currently rescuing the children, John would have laughed. The Doctor never had been able to say no to Rose.

John ran to a panel of screens while the Doctor, Jackson, and Rose hurried the last of the children out.

"Come on, slowcoach!" shouted John.

The Doctor joined John and together they started pushing buttons, pulling levers, anything that might help.

John turned around to see how many children were left.

Rose still ushered children out. Just a few children remained, and already they were making their way out.

Jackson just stood there, though. He stared at the stream of fleeing children. Frozen. Lost in his broken memories.

"...my son." Jackson snapped his head to where John and the Doctor were. "My son! Doctor! My son!"

"What?!" asked the Doctor. He was not really listening though, still wrapped up in his determination to figure out the controls.

"They took my son! No wonder I lost my mind! Those damned cybermen took my child, but he's alive!" Jackson looked up and shouted. "Fredric! Stay there!"

John joined Jackson at his side.

"He's too scared." said Jackson. "Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming!"

Jackson ran toward the staircase that would lead him to his son. He was almost there...

_Whoosh!_

The base of the staircase exploded, throwing Jackson back.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: At last! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

John stumbled alongside Jackson. He momentarily forgot he was human now. He remembered a second later when he inhaled some smoke and started coughing violently. How did humans survive without a respiratory bypass system? It was pathetic!

In the background, John could hear the Doctor and Rose shouting for each other.

"Doctor!" screamed Rose.

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor in reply.

The explosion must have thrown the Doctor away from the controls.

The Doctor and Rose continued to find each other using their voices.

Beside him, Jackson was still calling to his son.

"I can't get up there! Fredric! Don't move!" yelled Jackson.

Up on the platform, Fredric remained frozen in terror as the world around him burned.

"What do we do, Doctor? What do we do?" asked Jackson.

John briefly considered correcting Jackson, but quickly pushed that thought away. There would be time for explanations later. Right now, he had a child to save, since the Doctor was too busy with Rose.

"Come on Jackson. You know me." said John. He wrapped his hand around a chain.

John grabbed Jackson's sword and sliced off the counter weight in one clean swoop.

With the counter weight now gone, John was carried up above the roaring flames.

From up above, he could see Jackson below, gaping at him in wonder. Toward the exit, the Doctor was frantically trying to convince Rose to leave. Rose was stubbornly refusing, probably because the Doctor wanted to stay behind and help and she refused to leave him.

John swung above it all one the chain.

As the chain swung by the platform, John let go of the chain.

For an infinite, eternal moment, John was suspended in mid air, completely free of everything, even gravity. It was magical and exhilarating. No wonder humans had always been captivated by flight.

A second later, John landed with a thud on the platform in front of Jackson's son.

Fredric instantly ran to John and wrapped his small arms around him. John gripped the little boy in return.

"That's it, hello!" John said brightly. He hoisted Fredric onto his back. "Now hold on tight, don't let go. Tell you what. Close your eyes. I would."

John reached for another chain that dangled from the ceiling and wrapped it around his waist.

John gripped the chain tightly and jumped. Together they flew over the fiery inferno. They landed on a platform on the opposite side of the room.

Down below, the Doctor spotted John and Fredric. He turned to Rose and said something. Rose seemed hesitant, then they joined hands and ran out of the burning room.

"Oh excellent, sir! Excellent!" exclaimed Jackson.

John found another staircase and ran down, dodging rubble and shielding Fredric from the flames as best he could.

John reached the ground and thrust Fredric into Jackson's waiting arms.

"Merry Christmas!" declared John brightly, grinning.

Jackson gripped his son in a tight protective hug.

Around the trio, more flaming rubble started to fall.

"Come on, Doctor! Hurry up!" Jackson called, heading for the tunnels.

As they ran through the tunnels, they passed the cellar with the Dimension Vault the Cybermen stole from the Daleks.

Upon seeing it, an idea suddenly popped into John's head, and he reached forward and ripped out a rod. "Gotcha!"

* * *

The Doctor dragged Rose out of the burning engine room, the same way Rosita had gone. He didn't want to leave, but Rose refused to leave without him, and he knew if he lost her again he would go completely insane. So against his instincts, and grabbed Rose's hand and they ran to _safety._

The Doctor felt guilty, but he saw John rescue that little boy. He and John were truly the same man. He was as clever and brave. He had as great a chance of saving the day as the Doctor did.

They were nearly out now. The Doctor could hear Rosita shouting orders to the escaping children.

"Go to Saint Stephen's, asked for the Warden, he'll take care of you. Now run! Quickly!" ordered Rosita.

The Doctor became aware of a deep rumbling.

"Doctor! Look at the river!" said Rose.

The Doctor turned to the Thames.

Dockers were fleeing in panic, while Rosita was running closer, trying to get a good look. The Doctor and Rose ran to join her.

"It's under the water." said Rosita. "There's something under the Thames."

The water bubbled some more, then something started to rise. At first it was just a glint of metal, but then it stood up, water cascading down its metal body. The Doctor began analyzing it, though he had a feeling he knew what it was. It was around 200 feet tall, had the same basic shape as a Cyberman, but was stockier and more skeletal. It was steaming, and small flames occasionally burst from the joints. Instead of hands, its arms ending in massive cannons. Inside the head, where a mouth would have been, were several figures. There was Miss Hartigan, identifiable from her scarlet dress. She was flanked by several Cybermen, with the smaller forms of cybershades surrounding them.

"Behold! I am risen!" declared Miss Hartigan in the mechanical speech of the Cybermen. "Witness me, mankind, as CyberKing of all!"

"Doctor, what the hell is that thing?" asked Rose.

"A CyberKing." answered the Doctor. "A ship. Front line of an invasion. There's a Cyberfactory in its chest, ready to convert millions."

* * *

A few hundred feet away, John, Jackson, and Fredric spotted it as they ran down a street.

"It's a _CyberKing!_" exclaimed John.

"And a CyberKing is what?" asked Jackson.

It's a ship! Dreadnought class!" John answered. "Front line of an invasion, and inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions!"

Jackson's eyes looked at the CyberKing again, then he and John took off running, joining the masses of fleeing, panicking Londoners.

Behind them, the CyberKing took a step, and began to walk, crushing anything and anyone unfortunate to be where it chose to place its feet. It fired its cannon, and fires spread. Everywhere, as far as the eye could see, people ran about, screaming in panic.

John spotted three people fight their way though the crowd, toward where he stood with Jackson.

"Just head south! Take Him south! Go to the parkland!" ordered John. "Make sure Rose and Rosita follow you!"

"But what about your twin?" asked Jackson. "And where are you going?"

"Oh, my 'twin' will go wherever Rose goes. As for me, I'm going to stop that thing!" declared John.

"Then I should be with you!" protested Jackson.

John shook his head. "Jackson. You've got your son. You've got a reason to live."

"And you haven't?" countered Jackson.

John stared at Jackson for a moment.

"I'm not the Doctor. I'm sort of, well, a clone. But the only life I ever remember is being him, and I never will be." confessed John. "You know what it's like, but you're not just the Doctor. Take away the Doctor, you're still Jackson Lake. Take the Doctor from me, though, and I'm no one."

Before he could hear Jackson's response, John ran off. He had a city to save.

* * *

Rose pushed her way through the crowd along with the Doctor and Rosita. They had almost made it to John and Jackson (and who was that boy Jackson was carrying?) when John left Jackson.

"And where's he gone off to?" asked Rosita as they reached Jackson.

"To be the Doctor." answered Jackson. "He wanted the rest of you to get to safety. Especially you, Rose."

Jackson beckoned for them to follow him, and started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute, we can't just leave 'im." protested Rose as they fled with everyone else.

"Rose, he's me. He's probably come up with some brilliant plan and is saving us as we speak." said the Doctor. "Jackson, if you don't mind my asking, who's that you got there?"

"He's my son. His name is Fredric." answered Jackson. "I almost lost him, but, Doctor, your clone saved him. He thinks he's not the Doctor, but I've been the Doctor, and he's every bit the Doctor, if not more, than I ever was. And now he's shown he's willing to sacrifice himself to save us."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, that's the Doctor for you."

* * *

John ran back to the warehouse and tore through Jackson's luggage.

"Ha!" John pulled another strip of Infostamps out of one of the chests.

Jed emerged from where he had apparently been hiding among the luggage.

"What the hell is that thing, sir?" asked Jed.

"Ohh, good man... Jed! Wasn't it?" exclaimed John. "Jed I need your help!"

"I'm not going out there!" protested Jed.

"I'll give you five pound notes!" promised John.

Jed hesitated. Safety, or money?

"What d'you want me to do?" Jed finally asked.

John grinned. He remembered saving the day all those times as the Doctor, but this time it was just him. Not the Doctor, just John Smith. He was going to save the day.

"The TARDIS is gonna fly!" declared John.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
